Trust Me
by Usaaaagi
Summary: He was a bit cold, and harsh, but he would show his past emotions to no one. But what about when he meets a girl that surprises even him? Will she soften him up? ItachixOC


**Trust Me**

-- Usaaaagi

**Disclaimer;;** I by no means own any characters of Naruto, nor do I own Hotaru. She is an OC of one of my friends.

**Summary;;** He was a bit cold, and harsh, but he would show his past emotions to no one. But what about when he meets a girl that surprises even him? Will she soften him up?

* * *

"Fuck..!"

A crash, and then a string of curse words. It would be very dishonoring if someone had been around to hear that. Well, a stranger that is. But it would have been better if the swearer had been left alone in the first place. Then they wouldn't have gotten nervous and dropped everything.

"You baka!"

A small slapping sound, but it wasn't flesh meeting flesh. Instead, it was paper meeting wood. And then there was a small string of incoherent speaking, but obviously the recipient of said words understood it. Faded green eyes quickly moved towards the notice that had been thrown onto the table prior to that moment. Soft, feminine features adorned the visage in the picture, dark maroon hair framed pale skin and a set of faded emerald eyes were set in the middle of the face.

That was her. On a wanted poster.

"You do realize you can't stay here much longer, Hotaru. Just be glad they don't have your name."

She scowled, hearing a knock on the door. The aging man in front of her gave her a concerned look, and left the room. She took that as an opportunity to escape through the sliding door.

* * *

Dark, nearly ebony clouds littered the skies, dominating all open spaces and hiding the blue skies from view. Thunder cracked, and a groan formed.

"It's gonna rain, hmm…"

Disatisfaction savored each one of his words, dripping off of them as if it were a venom. Two figures ventured down the streets, completely oblivious to the people heading inside to find safe haven from the impending rain.

The slightly shorter figure had been the one to speak up, whereas the being next to them had chosen to stay quiet. They obviously didn't care enough to respond to the other's words.

A single rain drop fell from the sky, landing on the light straw-colored kasa of the younger, and in a moment's time, a whole barrage of precipitation pelted them and the many things around them.

"Well, this certainly sucks, hmm!"

"Be quiet, Deidara. We have a mission to carry out."

"There's no damn point in wandering around in the rain, Itachi, hmm!"

"…."

There was no response to that retort at all. It was a bit likely that Itachi saw some truth in those words. And to be honest, the Uchiha wasn't really fond of the rain, but he didn't like it either. Without a word, he steered his direction towards an inn. The bomber immediately followed, noticing his change of thought.

Warmth, and light enveloped them as they slid open the door to the building. As soon as they slid the door closed, several pairs of eyes immediately directed their gaze at them. They were absolutely glad that they were in a country where they did not know of the Akatsuki. It was a country completely cut off from news related to ninja.

Except for one girl. She stood in the back, leaning against the wall and her arms crossed just beneath her chest, pushing forward her cleavage. It was a job thing. Charm people into coming in. A man nudged her in the small of her back, muttering something to her. She rolled her faded green eyes and made her way to the new comers. She plastered a smile on her face, and made the aura around her welcoming. She in fact knew who these people were. They were Akatsuki. How did she know? Well, she was an assassin, which were very different from shinobi. She was to kill and get out unnoticed, and now, an Akatsuki member was one of her targets. She needed to know if one of these two arrivals were that person.

"Irasshaimase." She breathed out, reaching out for their outer garments. Her eyes flickering from slightly hidden headbands to their eyes. They were lucky that the rain had plastered their hair to their forehead protectors, because she was sure everyone knew a struck-out headband meant trouble. "May I take your cloaks?"

The two removed their kasa and the blond one glanced at the slightly taller one, who paid no heed to anything dangerous. He just handed over his cloak. Those onyx eyes gave the other a just-do-it look. The blond heeded.

She folded the two cloaks between her stomach and arm, and motioned them to the counter. She stepped behind it, and set the two garments down. She whispered in a man's ear, obviously not wanting them to hear what she was saying. The man nodded, and turned to face them as she took their cloaks through a veiled doorway. Deidara narrowed his visible eye; Itachi's expressioned remained emotionless.

"So, I presume you two gentleman are looking for a room for the night?"

Itachi stepped forward, his stone gaze meeting with the man's hazel ones and nodded.

At that point, the man told them their room number, handed them a key, and told them someone would see them shortly to bring them food. Deidara's changing expressions revealed that he was suspicious, but went through that veiled doorway nonetheless. And as soon as they were out of earshot of the man, he started to speak.

"Where the hell did that bitch take our cloaks, hmm?!"

"…"

"Dammit Itachi, answer me!"

He didn't, but instead unlocked a door and stepped inside. For a small inn, the room itself was actually refurbished nicely. Two beds sat on opposite sides of the room, a table in the corner with two chairs, and small endtable with a lamp. They even had a window by the table showing off the rainy landscape.

They sat down on different beds, removing their headbands. "This sucks. Why do we have to share a room, hmm?!" Deidarda was obviously unhappy, and just then, a knock sounded on the door.

"Food."

* * *

It may sound a little OOC, but I really don't care. I've turned my friend into an OC and that's all I really care about. Haha.

Constructive criticism? And I don't care if you flame. Just please don't inflate my already-large ego.

Usaaaagi


End file.
